lewd_worldfandomcom-20200213-history
Kevin Saris
Name: Kevin Saris Class: Barbarian/Martial Artist/Survivor (Kevin had permission to take from both Barbarian and Martial Artist. As of Level 12+, he can only take moves from Martial Artist and his CCs, such as Survivor.) Description/Lore/Whatever: Fuck it. Flags * Been Doing it for Years: A character comments on your skill in an activity for which you have either extensive practice or formal training. * What's the Point of Having: Help someone in need by giving them something you own that they need without expecting anything in return. * Bottom Bun - Put it in his butt Background: Streetfighter - When you choose to expose yourself to the attack in a Hack and Slash, do +1d10 instead of 1d6. Stats Max HP: 30 Damage: 1d10 + 1d2 +1 Armor: 4 (+2 while naked, +2 at or below half HP) Appeal: 1d6 General Moves * Barbarian ** Herculean Appetites *** Food, drink, and drugs *** Adrenaline ** Olympian Endurance ** No Contest ** Wide Wanderer ** Indestructable Hunger ** Multiclass - Last Resort - Lover-Fighter * Martial Artist ** Fancy Footwork ** Meditate ** Living Weapon *** Con ** Suck It Up ** Comeback Kid ** Iron Bull ** Steel Body ** Hand of Monkey * Survivor ** Eternal Mark - Body Scarred, Limb Replaced ** Hold On to What's Precious ** Your Weapons Cannot Harm Me * Misc ** Saving Grace - Cleric ** Lunch Special - You are made of something good to eat. Being delicious is optional. When an ally needs to mark a ration, you can take 2 damage (ignoring armor) instead. ** Tentaspikes *** Brutal Tentaspikes - When you hack and slash, on a 12+, you may extend your tentaspikes to ignore armor. *** Wall Walking - You can climb along solid walls and ceilings as quickly as you can walk or run, regardless of their texture or composition. When you are climbing, you only have one hand free to take actions with. You may carry one person with you while you are Wall Walking, but you can't use your hands at all while you have a passenger. Sex Moves * Sexual Conquest * Pleasure Points * Rough Lover - Whenever you deal more than 10 lust damage, you may also cripple your target. Tell us how. * Aftercare - When you rest with another character that has taken a debility from a sex move or attack that inflicted lust damage, you may cuddle and comfort them to help them recover. Roll +LIB. ** 10+:Remove the debility ** 7-9: Remove the debility and you take the same debility * No Pants Club - You belong to an exclusive men's organization that willfully abstains from pants. When you take off your pants, [ x ]males / [ ]females are impressed. Gear * Plain rope (0 weight) * Lantern (0 weight) * Dungeon rations (5 uses, 1 weight) * Fist wraps (hand, two-handed, +1 damage, 1 weight) * Adventuring gear (3 uses, 1 weight) * Enchanted carrots (+1d4 temp HP, roll+CON if you overdose, 10 uses, 1 weight) * Climber gear (+1 to climbing/terrain rolls, 1 weight) * Dank weed (+1 to WIS but -1 to INT, 8 uses, 2 weight) * Even Danker Thousand-Year Weed (??? Uses, Berserker Rage, 0 weight) * LCD-laced cigarettes (???? uses, does ????, 0 weight) * Strange white powder (10 uses, ????, 0 weight) * Huge crystal melon-sized rock (+1 to DEX -1 to INT and WIS, 2 weight) * Waterproof Cloak (1 weight) * Russian Nesting-Pots * Tear-Away Tux * Bloodwine (3 bottles) * Fine Absinthe * Topaz of the desert fire (defy danger with CON to add fire to your fists, granting +1d4 damage and the fiery tag to your next strike, 0 weight) * Piercing of regeneration (increases all healing taken by 1, 0 weight) * Pink and white mottled flower and dagger * 9 coins * 135 gold Followers * Ao - Cute mouse boy ** Skills *** Burglar 1 *** Minstrel 2 *** Good at drinking ** Cost *** Pleasing Kevin ** Loyalty *** +2 Kevin * Niko - Young Vampire prince ** Skills *** Priest 3 *** Minstrel 4 ** Cost *** Closer to defeating the Moonfangs ** Loyalty *** +2 Kevin Category:Characters